Un Amour Timide
by Inata
Summary: Haku est la jeune soeur d'adoption de Portgas.D Ace et de Portgas.D Sabo, seul problème elle aime l'un des deux frères, elle se confie alors à sa meilleure amie Nami, mais cela vire à la dispute. La déclaration gênante d'Ace va t-il enfin décidé Haku à avouer ses sentiments à son frère ? Où laissera t-elle sa timidité prendre le dessus ? [OC, Sabo] [Ace, OC (un soupçon)]


**Coucou je vous présente un OS que j'avais fait pour une amie ;)**

 **Bisous bonne lecture**

* * *

 _(Comme promis un OS avec un soupçon de lemon)_  
 _  
_ _Haku était entrain de se promener afin de se vider la tête, quand un beau blond avec une cicatrice avança vers elle accompagner d'un brun aux tâches de rousseurs, la jeune femme repensa la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son amie Nami quelques heures avant._  
 _  
_ _Flash Back_  
 _Haku soupirait pour la énième fois en cinq minute son regard dirigé vers le mec le plus populaire et beau du lycée, enfin le deuxième, le premier étant Portgas.D Ace, Portgas.D Sabo rigolait avec ses amis, ne remarquant pas le regard énamouré de sa sœur de cœur posé sur lui, une rousse aux formes bien généreuse se dirigea vers elle en souriant sadiquement._  
 _  
_ _Nami : Haku! Encore entrain de mater Sabo ? Rah la la la la tu ne changeras jamais!_  
 _  
_ _Cria la jeune fille, faisant se retourner les garçons vers elles, la blonde rougit gênée et de honte, le blond en question restait la regardé surpris, alors que son frère fronçait les sourcils l'air énervé avant de remplacer son énervement par un sourire taquin._  
 _  
_ _Haku : Nami! T'étais pas obligé de le crier! Ni de dire "encore"!_  
 _  
_ _Répondit t-elle toute rouge en donnant une légère tape derrière la tête de son amie qui était pliée de rire devant la gêne de la Monkey-D, alors qu'elle allait dire un mot Haku parla._  
 _  
_ _Haku : Dit Nami, tu crois qu'un jour Sabo me verra plus que comme une petite sœur timide et inutile ?_  
 _  
_ _La rousse se tourna vers elle surprise de sa question ne s'attendant pas à ça._  
 _  
_ _Nami : Tu n'es pas inutile! Et oui je suis sur qu'il t'aime beaucoup Haku, mais il ne le montre sans doute pas par peur de te perdre ou de rendre Ace jaloux voir en colère..._  
 _  
_ _Répondit-elle en souriant, la blonde se tourna brusquement vers Nami l'étonnement peignant ses traits si doux, en voyant sa tête la jeune fille soupira désespérer par son amie._  
 _  
_ _Nami : Rah la la la la la faut tout te dire Haku ? Ouvre un peu les yeux enfin! Ça crève les yeux qu'Ace à un petit béguin pour toi voyons!_  
 _  
_ _Déclara son amie en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches se penchant vers la lycéenne, celle-ci se sentit un peu blessée par ses mots et prononça des paroles qu'elle hésiterait à regretter plus tard._  
 _  
_ _Haku : Tu peux parler toi! Tu me dis que ça crève les yeux qu'Ace à un petit béguin pour toi mais t'es même pas capable de voir que Luffy est fous d'amour pour toi! Je te préviens t'a pas intérêt à faire souffrir mon petit-frère sinon je te ferais bouffer ta poitrine! J'ai des trucs à faire à plus!_  
 _  
_ _Répliqua sèchement la blonde avant de partir en courant sous l'air ahuris de la rousse, et les yeux inquiets des deux Portgas, elle courait toujours avant de s'arrêter devant un parc essoufflée._  
 _  
_ _Fin Flash Back_  
 _  
_ _La jeune fille était troublée par ce que Nami lui avait dit sur Ace aussi cria t-elle de frayeur quand les deux garçons pausèrent une main sur chacune de ses épaules, ils la regardèrent surpris de sa réaction, avant de se regarder incompréhensifs, elle se reprit doucement et leur sourit timidement._  
 _  
_ _Haku : Salut vous faites quoi ici les gars ?_  
 _  
_ _Sabo/Ace : Ben on s'inquiétait pour toi t'es partis en courant y'a une heure alors on est venu te voir au cas où._  
 _  
_ _Répondirent les jumeaux en même temps, faisant rire légèrement la blonde, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux frères._  
 _  
_ _Sabo : Je te préfère avec le sourire plutôt que de te voir te disputer avec tes amis._  
 _  
_ _Haku : M'en fiche elle a cherchée! Bref Ace je peux te parler deux minutes ?_  
 _  
_ _Le brun sourit heureux avant de la suivre, la jeune fille lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait savoir gênant le jeune homme, il lui fit une petite déclaration tout rouge en se grattant la nuque, la jeune blonde sourit tristement avant de lui faire comprendre gentiment que ce n'était pas réciproque provoquant ainsi l'énervement d'Ace, il se mit presque à insulter son frère de tous les noms avant de partir en courant, Haku se sentait quelque peu coupable de l'état de son frère de cœur, mais ne pouvait en rien changé ses sentiments pour le blond, celui-ci s'approcha voulant connaître la raison de leur disputes mais quand elle essaya de parler elle ne put que fondre en larmes se réfugiant dans ses bras, Sabo la serra affectueusement la réconfortant de son mieux, au bout de plusieurs minutes voir une ou deux heures, ses larmes se tarirent, et le blond se pencha doucement vers sa petite sœur, Haku fit de même attirés irrésistiblement vers les lèvres de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et timidité, Sabo approfondis portant sa copine comme une princesse. Le blond rentra dans la maison sans arrêter le baiser et la posa sur son lit dans sa chambre, Haku se laissa faire prolongeant le baiser et caressant son torse sous son t-shirt avant de le déchirer pour admirer son torse, sans pour autant arrêter d'embrasser son âme-sœur, Sabo frémit au contact de ses doigts et caressa doucement son ventre remontant juste sous sa poitrine lui arrachant un léger gémissement_  
 _Haku/Sabo : Je t'aime Sabo/Haku!_  
 _  
_ _(Pas de lemon ;)! Juste un soupçon :p)_

* * *

 ** _2 Semaine plus tard_**

 __ _Sabo tenait la main de sa petite-amie qui était toute rouge devant tous les regards posés sur eux, Ace arriva et la jeune fille se raidit quand il sourit et parla tranquillement avec son jumeau, chose qui n'était pas arriver depuis 2 semaines._  
 _  
_ _Haku : T'es plus jaloux de Sabo Ace ?_  
 _  
_ _Demanda t-elle timidement craignant une explosion de colère soudaine._  
 _  
_ _Ace : Ben nan! J'ai une petite amie encore plus jolie que toi!_  
 _  
_ _Dit le brun avec un énorme sourire à la D, faisant s'indigner quelque peu la blonde qui bouda légèrement, avant qu'une jeune fille brune aux yeux argentés et au visage froid n'arrive calmement avec la même grâce que Haku, faisant se retourner tous les garçons, enfin surtout parce que la jeune fille semblait euh... Aussi exhibitionniste que le brun, faisant désespérer les deux autres D._  
 _  
_ _? : Bonjour je m'appelle Inata et toi tu dois être Haku et le deuxième Sabo ? Oh ta sœur est trop mignonne!_  
 _  
_ _Ace : Ah bon ? Vous présente Inata!_  
 _  
_ _S'écria la brune en lui sautant dessus, Haku se laissa faire surprise._  
 _  
_ _Les deux blonds restèrent cois devant tant de politesse, étant donné qu'elle était presque en maillot de bain, ce qui ne choquait pas Ace qui lui était presque en caleçon pour ne pas changer, même les profs ne disent plus rien._  
 _  
_

* * *

 _END Alors ?_


End file.
